


Little Ways to Flirt and Flounce

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember where this idea came from, but I was talking to my friend about how Galinda should kiss Elphaba after Popular and that's why Elphaba has to go. So. If this was your idea, please do tell me. If this fic already exists, <i>especially</i> tell me. (I want to read it.) This is musicalverse, although strong book influence on Elphaba's character.</p><p>I'm not going to put actual song lyrics in this. I don't like trying to integrate them into prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ways to Flirt and Flounce

"Blush! You need blush."

"Does it come in green?"

"No..." Galinda deflated a little, turning back to her makeup-covered desk. "Eyeshadow does, though!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Hold still, Elphie. I'm about to change your entire life."

"By coloring my cheekbones?"

"Yes!"

"Well, who am I to stop you? I could use a good miracle."

"Shh. Pessimism doesn't make you popular!"

"Excellent. I'll continue with it, then." 

"Elphaba! Do you want to be popular or not?"

"Not."

Galinda let out a frustrated breath. "Well, you're going to look prettier, anyway. What's next?" She looked around. 

"I really couldn't tell you."

"Of course you couldn't! It's rhetoriacal!"

"Rhetorical?"

"Same thing." Galinda grabbed a couple of containers off the desk. "Eyeshadow! Eyeshadow is next. Black eyeshadow will be  _stunning_ against your skin. You know, Elphie, your skin gives you the opportunity to experiment. I can't believe you haven't started already. It's a good thing I'm here to help you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Is this where you poke a stick at my eye?"

"No, that's mascara. Although... your eyelashes are already fairly lusciodious. Eyeshadow is just a brush. Close your eyes!"

Elphaba did. She let the brush skim over her eyelid, marveling at the strangely unpleasant feeling. How on earth did Galinda do this every day?

"Okay. Open your eyes!"

Her eyes slid open, only to see Galinda's face mere inches from hers. Galinda's eyes moved over Elphaba's critically, as one would examine a statue or a priceless piece of art.

"Why, Miss Elphaba. Look at you." 

And here Galinda's gaze softened. She was looking at  _Elphaba_ now, not the art she had created on Elphaba's face.

"You're beautiful."

Galinda was coming closer. Why was she doing that? She was coming very, very close. Elphaba didn't realize exactly how close until she felt Galinda's lips on hers, and the instant she noticed it, the sensation was gone.

She jumped up. "I-- I have to go."

She ran out the door, and she could hear Galinda call out, "You're welcome!" as she dashed down the hall.

Outside the building, she slumped against a wall. What had happened? Why had Galinda kissed her? Was she really that enamored with the fake Elphaba she had created? Why hadn't she bothered with the real Elphaba's feelings?

What  _were_ the real Elphaba's feelings?


End file.
